


苦月亮

by HiHassy



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 非现背 伪骨科





	1. 妒忌

并非是对月亮的祈祷和哀思。

01

“我？我哪里管得了他？”

李镇赫在手机这头贡献出了自己的最后一份耐心，“好好好……我现在就去把他找出来，就算掘地三尺也会告知您二位他到底是死是活。”

和李镇赫一同出现在酒吧里的好友对他们家的情况有些了解，待他挂掉电话随口调侃了句：“怎么？你那个弟弟又闯祸了？”

“什么弟弟啊？”李镇赫用手里纸吸管拼命搅着杯中的果汁，因着出色的外形条件在酒吧里专喝橙汁也只会更加夺人眼球，他看起来像这个欢乐场里最好最可靠的男人。只是亲近他的人才能听见他嘴里吐出的恶毒话语，“才比我小四个月，我妈可没这么大的神通。”

他又蛮不讲理地补充了一句，“白送我，我都不要。”

“好了好了。反正你马上就能解脱了。”好友拍拍他的肩敷衍地安慰了几句，似乎想起了什么秘辛翘着二郎腿饶有兴趣地评论起来，“不过说起来你后妈也挺厉害的，儿子是同性恋就算了，还是圈子里有名的食人花、鬼见愁，居然这都能把他顺顺利利地‘嫁’出去。就算具家那小子是个病秧子吧，但是人家那个背景家底，我们这些自称少爷的出去也只有给人家具公子提鞋的命。哎……想来想去还是你弟弟命好。”

李镇赫听对方不带停顿地说了那么一大段话眉头都没挑一下，他咬着快要烂掉的吸管将果汁一饮而尽，慢条斯礼地反馈着自己的态度，“金宇硕想怎么玩就怎么玩和我们没关系，阿姨对我也是真的好，少讲点她的闲话。”他抿抿嘴角，从身后的外套里扒拉出一个便携药盒，“你骂具正模病秧子，怎么感觉也在骂我？”

“他是真的有病，你——”男人跳起来比了比他的身高，“这叫会照顾自己，我等废物只会在晚年追悔莫及。诶，你怎么就要走了啊？真生气了？”

李镇赫深吸口气，忍住翻白眼的冲动，“没生气，就是答应了家里人要把金宇硕找出来，小公子还等着他吃饭呢。”

“哎哎哎，妈的，你弟也不是小孩子了，还没过叛逆期？你也再撑一段时间吧，之后自然会有那个冤大头顶替你的位置。”

“操，你的嘴怎么能那么贱啊？”他回头瞪着好友，终于失去了最后的涵养，“以后少他妈去八卦我们家的事情。还有……”

对方仍旧嬉皮笑脸地看着他，“嗯？”

“你是不是恐同？成天嫁来嫁去的，金宇硕再怎么不济，也是我们李家的孩子。”

站他对面的男人乐了，“这不是看他漂亮嘛。”

李镇赫突然冷下脸，警告对方：“他要结婚了，你少打他的主意。”

他紧紧捏着来不及穿上的厚重外套头，也不回地往外面走，也不知是不是走得太急太快，等电梯的时候竟觉得气喘不上来，心脏传来连续尖锐的刺痛，他捂着胸口，开始怀疑，刚才的那些话其实是他对自己说的。

02

还没等他缓过这阵疼痛，手机来电铃声又再次响了起来，他看了眼屏幕上显示的名字，语气里略带气愤和怨怼，“爸我已经出发了。”

挂掉电话他便注意到了不久前具正模也给他发过消息，大意就是“等不到要一起共进晚餐的金宇硕，十分担心对方会出事。”看到这里他忍不住在无人的停车场里笑出了声，他想，谁出事了金宇硕也一定会活得好好的。于是他随口就恶劣地问具正模要不要一起去酒店捉奸，对方很快就回了一个“好”字。

然而他根本不确定金宇硕现在会在哪里，也许他正躲在某个房子里没日没夜地画着不再有人欣赏的油画，又或许真的和他想象的一样正在某个人的床上。

等了二十分钟左右，新的冤大头就赶过来了。具正模见到他只是简单地寒暄了几句，就直接问知不知道金宇硕的去向。李镇赫一坐上车想也没想立马报了一家酒店的名字，身旁的人用诧异的眼神看着他，他愣了愣也觉得自己说得太顺理成章，刚想解释些什么，就听见具正模自嘲道：“是在那里被捉奸过太多次了吗？”

他不想回答这么尖锐的问题，不得已把注意力转移到别处这才发现陪着具小少爷的是两位彪形大汉，李镇赫的眼神在司机和副驾驶座上来回打转，故作严肃地说：“具公子您这样，闹出太大的事就不太好吧，那毕竟还是我的弟弟。”李镇赫也不知道从什么时候起，对于“金宇硕是自己的宝贝弟弟”这件事的态度可以在自由地疼爱和唾弃之间交替转换。

具正模咧开嘴角无声地笑了笑，“不是去打人的，是家里人担心我突然就死了没人收尸。”

李镇赫一愣，才想起来自己从来没有仔细过金宇硕未来的伴侣，男人并不像其他人所说的那样孱弱萎靡，他有一副足以让人叹服的外貌，除了病态的苍白，其余皆是无可挑剔的，而且个子很高，虽算不上特别强壮，但是站在金宇硕身边应该也是十分般配的。

具正模似乎发现了他的注视，偏过头看向他，借以询问他的意图。

李镇赫尴尬地扭头捂着嘴咳嗽了一声，假意提醒道：“那你一会儿见到他的话，不要太激动，什么事情都没有自己的身体重要。”

“不会的。”具正模无力地把头靠在车窗上，柔软的音调跟随车厢的移动产生了共振。

他张了张嘴，半天说不出一句话，觉得具小公子今晚很不给自己面子。

对方敏锐地意识到了他的敌意，又诚恳地解释了一遍：“是真的不会生气，他本来就不快乐，我不想再给他负担了。”

李镇赫“啧”了一声，对男人深情的表白嗤之以鼻，“他比谁都快乐，小少爷你该担心担心你自己，他是个吃人不吐骨头的妖精，最喜欢的事情就是看着像我们这样的狗男人跪拜在地上做他的奴隶。”

具正模浑身一怔，有些失望地说：“李先生我还以为你很了解他。”

“哈……”李镇赫拼命在心里劝服自己不要和具正模置气。

“有段时间我很想去学画画，家里人不同意我自己在外面学，毕竟我的身体很差，哈哈和外界传闻的八九不离十吧，最后我还是妥协了，他们请来了有名的画家。”具正模重新把头转向窗外，他自顾自地说着，突然想到什么笑了起来，“说实话吧，其实我根本不是喜欢画画，也没有这个天赋。只是有一天我路过金老师的画室，看见他一个人坐在玻璃房里面画画，他穿着被颜料染得缤纷的围裙，目光专注，刺眼的阳光打在他身上也变得特别柔软，他眼里除了手中的画什么也没有。我贴在玻璃窗上想要看清楚他的画，却被他抓了个正着，在我紧张窘迫的时候，他扭头对我笑了。”

“我真羡慕他啊。”

“那一刻，就是我的人生，我的爱情，悲剧时刻的开始。”

具正模指了指自己的心脏，“想必李先生也懂……”

03

镇赫啊知道你弟弟在哪里吗？他不是小孩子了，不能再这样玩下去了。

你也再撑一段时间吧，之后自然会有那个冤大头顶替你的位置。

金宇硕要结婚了，李镇赫啊你少打他的主意。

……李镇赫漫不经心地敲打着自己的膝盖，思绪却已经飞离了这逼仄的车厢。

要真的严肃起来分析，他和金宇硕之间的关系确实与别的继兄弟有些不同。

他们做过爱，谁都不会像他们一般亲密无间。

但李镇赫其实并不是什么可怖贪婪的性瘾患者，被父亲严格管束的他一直到国中毕业都还在分不清男人和女人之间的关联与奥妙在于何处，他的欲望上永远蒙着一层雾，是舒服的，缥缈的，神秘的；空旷的世界中央只存有他急促无助的呼吸声。阴茎里喷射而出的白浊液体，除了生物课本中记载的繁殖意义，再无别的用途。

在金宇硕未踏入他的人生之时，他始终保持着愚昧而无辜的形态，是世间最天真的孩子。

所以后来有人问他人生的分水岭究竟在于何处，他总是毫无忌讳地回答——“是阿姨带着小硕搬进我们家的时候”，这让他在外人眼里成了一个心思缜密敏感刻薄的继兄，但他并不介意大众挑剔的眼光。也只有他自己知道，他分明是在感谢呢，感谢金宇硕的出现，是这个青春期时就过分妖艳美丽的男孩儿让他飞速成长，并劝说他选择了一条会帮助自己体会到无限快乐的道路。

金宇硕在他耳边释放着香甜的吐息，握着他半勃的阴茎，一本正经地说：哥哥这是你的鸡巴，除了尿尿它还有别的用处。等它彻底硬了，身体才会觉得舒服。

等他完全脱离生物书的知识，明白性器为什么会勃起和高潮以后，金宇硕又说：只是摸一下就爽了吗？哥哥你还想试试别的吗？

他记得那时候金宇硕捉住他沾满精液的手放在自己滚烫白皙的身体，说：“李镇赫你满足了吗？偷看我在厕所洗澡的时候你在想什么？敢做吗？我每次看见你饥渴地盯着我的时候，下面都会又硬又烫。”

弟弟的眼神显露出超越同龄人的媚态，他勾人的眼眸弯得两瓣月牙儿，里面开满了熬过寒冬的桃花。

弟弟仰头倒在床上，他抬起自己纤细如少女的双腿，踝骨向后凸起，羸弱可爱。

“我是同性恋，你想操我吗？”

说来也奇怪，金宇硕就是有一种诱惑同性的魅力，能够把那些下流猥琐的话语说得性感动听，能让恶心变态的行为也变得唯美浪漫。就好像他们已经在一起了好多年，同床共枕互相依赖，彼此对情人的调情都习以为常了。

他迫不及待地点头同意了，十几岁的孩子总是对陌生且神秘的领域充满好奇心，更何况他的痴态早已无法掩饰，他沉醉于金宇硕与他共同探索生理快感的游戏当中。

渐渐地，十几岁的时候，无聊乏味的男校生活，唯一的乐趣就是利用情欲折磨彼此的身体。脖颈上的吻痕，腿间的指痕，阴茎和肛门里的精液，都是胜利者的炫耀。李镇赫也终于成功登上了前往新大陆的帆船，而金宇硕就是他的哥伦布，他爱恨情痴里的启蒙家，颠覆他完美人生的精怪妖孽。

尽管如今一切成了过眼云烟，每每回想起共同分享过的时光，李镇赫的心脏还是无法负荷住这份越过伦理现实的激烈狂欢。

他们做过爱，准确地说是他操过自己的弟弟。

无数次、百次、万次，念兹在兹，念念不忘。

04

之后具正模说的话，李镇赫一句也没有听进去，他有些自作多情地想，也许金宇硕最后选择了具正模，是因为这个人与自己有几分相像。

除去同样的病痛，更重要的原因是——

最重要的是，在金宇硕选择对自己袒露一切之前，还处于蒙昧阶段的李镇赫就因为看金宇硕在浴室里擦拭身上的水渍，看对方纤细柔美的四肢，看对方弯腰时撅起的白嫩脂肪，他那从未被条理约束过的、从未体验过刺激欢愉的性器开始产生剧烈的反应。所以金宇硕的降临对他而言就好似命中的安排，结局早已注定，哪怕后来他们因为猛烈过激的爱欲而变得剑拔弩张这一点也从未改变过。

但他又和具正模有些不同，他无法祝福金宇硕，无法对这些事情全都释怀。

所以说，他只是在自作多情。


	2. 暴戾

人人必杀所爱，因此人人得以苟活。

01

有一件事情具正模说得没错，李镇赫真的捉奸过太多次了，所以才会在推开酒店房门的一瞬间冲到金宇硕面前，脱下厚重的大衣罩在对方身上。他总会这样做，好像只要用长衫掩盖住弟弟赤裸的身躯、用沾有自己气息的物件划出安全范围，就可以掩盖住所有的真相。

他攥住敞开的衣领用力箍在金宇硕，这才下意识地回头看紧随他进入房间的具正模。

年轻男人的双颊和嘴唇苍白得吓人，但他看起来很平静，似乎早就在车上就设想过这样难堪的见面方式了，他没有把多余的目光留给略带无奈的李镇赫，只是看着脸上还未褪去嫣红的金宇硕。

被“打断”好事的金宇硕并没有太大的反应，突然闯进房门的男人们、站在床边发愣的具正模，压在自己身上沉沉的羊绒外套，以及捉奸者和被捉奸者约定俗成的习惯，一切的一切都在他的预料之中。他轻轻推了推靠在自己身旁被吓傻的男人，示意对方此刻还是稍微离自己远一点。

李镇赫看了看对这个场景习以为常的金宇硕，和他脆弱英俊的未婚夫，最终还是先开口打破了沉闷的气氛。他又用力拉了拉披在弟弟身上外套，再搡了对方一把，朝具正模走去。

为了不伤大家所剩无几的脸面，他小声地问男人，“你还好吗？要不要先冷静下来，再和他单独聊聊？”他也不是没有像这样做过和事佬，却每一次都会反复吞食只有他自己才能体会到的别扭和苦涩。

具正模愣了会儿，还没来得及知会自己身后的彪形大汉，那两个人就自作主张快步走上前直接把一丝不挂的奸夫拖下了床，也算是为了他们具家小少爷挽留了一些尊严。

那个他们都眼生的男人，明明应该是金宇硕今晚挑选出来的最佳伴侣，此刻却像个不速之客，令人生厌。男人拼命装出无辜的样子，只把责任推卸在金宇硕身上，说并不知道金宇硕有伴都是金宇硕在勾引自己，而他向往心仪的美人儿甚至连一个怜悯的眼神都没有施舍给他。

很快他就意识到了情况不对，开始慌乱地挣扎起来，嘴里求饶的话语也转变成了不干不净的咒骂。具家保镖重重地甩上房门，男人口中的“贱货、荡妇”也随之消失在关门声中。

房间里兀地只剩下了他们三个人，一时之间呈现出诡异的和谐和宁静。李镇赫觉得今晚在无意义的沉默上消耗了太多精力，他再一次好心地提醒着具正模，“要单独聊一聊吗？”

对方礼貌地摇摇头，复又抿着毫无血色的嘴唇对金宇硕笑了笑，“宇硕哥啊，我们应该找一个彼此都体面的时间再聊天吧？”

金宇硕像是没有听见他的声音，沉默了好一会儿才跟着难堪地笑了起来，他用手遮住自己的脸，“嗯，你先回家好好休息，晚安。”

话音刚落，具正模便头也不回地转身朝门外走去，背脊也难得地挺得笔直，他希望自己看起来不会太过伤心和无措。

李镇赫张了张嘴说不出挽留的话语，他斜眼瞥见从指缝中窥探着自己的金宇硕，“啧”了一声朝着具正模离开的方向追了过去——具正模走得很快，男人双拳紧握似乎在压抑心中的委屈和难过，而那个被他们赶出来的陌生男人正鼻青脸肿地倒在走廊上，他气不过地踩了对方一脚，恶狠狠地说：“管好你那张不会说话的臭嘴，再犯的话，直接撕烂它。”

具正模在保镖的提醒下发现他跟了过来，于是停下匆忙的脚步，靠在墙边等待着他的靠近。

心情的大起大落让他的胸口开始发涨，他边松了松紧缚在脖颈上的领带边走向对方，颇为不满意地说道：“你不该这样纵容他的。”

“嗯？”男人歪过头露出不解的眼神，又示意他继续说下去。

“你和他要结婚了，管着他也是天经地义的事情。”劝慰的台词李镇赫反复练习过太多次了，所以才能这样理直气壮地说出来，“他应该对你保持绝对的忠诚。”

具正模思索了一会儿，侧过头看他，“李先生觉得宇硕哥喜欢那个男人吗？”

“当然不。”

“那就没有任何关系了，他并没有精神出轨，在一段婚姻开始之前，我不介意他享有全部的自由。”

我介意啊。

李镇赫无声地笑了起来，他对金宇硕所有行为都介意到发疯发狂。

如果是他的话，如果是他能够拥有金宇硕的话，他一定会把这只想要飞走的夜莺永远地锁在用罕有宝石镶嵌着的金丝边笼子里，命令他只能为自己一人歌唱，若是有人听见了他美妙的歌声，他会毫不留情地割掉那些“幸运儿”的耳朵；若是他的夜莺不愿为他歌唱，那就折断对方的翅膀，从此以后，哪儿也不要去了，就在他精心打造的金屋里痛苦、哀鸣一辈子好了。

他会禁锢对方，磨掉对方的存在价值，磨掉金宇硕的思想和理智。

只要能够在他身边，就连流血流泪的折磨也是甜美的象征。

但横亘在这些暴戾疯狂的事情之前，是他们这辈子也无法逆转的身份。

他掩去心头的不悦对具正模客气地说：“是我没管好这个弟弟。”

02

无法与具正模达成共识，李镇赫只把对方送出了酒店又折返回了金宇硕房间，不出所料，金宇硕还在房间的大床上坐着，漂亮的男人只是不动声色地盯着没有关紧的房门。

看见有人进来，金宇硕反而松了口气。

李镇赫朝他冲过来，急躁地锁上房门，他面无表情地扯下先前已经松掉的领带，径直走到金宇硕面前，不理会弟弟的疑惑就用细长的真丝领带将对方的双手绑在了床头的环柱上。

金宇硕喜欢欧式豪华的装潢，喜欢宽大柔软的高床，喜欢公主似的帐纱，还有支撑起高床的四根床柱。他喜欢的东西李镇赫全都记得，朝夕相处好多年了，哪怕只是一个眼神他也能够完全猜准对方的意思，好多年了，怎么想都不会觉得腻。

李镇赫并不在乎金宇硕的感受，他无处宣泄的怨念在这一刻鲜明起来，他是传统又原始的男人，是美好又丑恶的哥哥，他扯开自己的所有束缚，黑色的衬衫、扣在倒数第二环的皮带、深蓝色的牛仔裤……当他同金宇硕一样赤裸的时候他大力掰开弟弟纤长的双腿，看到了幽境深处的伊甸园。

那是个勾人神魂的洞穴，无数人渴望、无数人进入，在慌张和紧张之中悄然打开了大门。四壁都是红色的，诱人发疯的红色，也是被男人玩弄过的红色。最开始时是粉色的，李镇赫眼神一暗，心头的怒意和爱欲也被推至了顶峰。

金宇硕好半天都没有意识到发生了什么，从头至尾他的继兄甚至连一声问候也没有，被李镇赫亲手披在肩头上的衣服又重新被对方毫无感情地抛在地上，感觉到男人的手指钻入自己身体的时候他也还是浑浑噩噩的，他吓得大叫出声：“你在做什么？”

李镇赫不回答他的话，他很焦急，行至这一步了甚至无暇去享受观赏与抚摸的浪漫前戏。

金宇硕摆动着身体试图挣脱手腕上的束缚，李镇赫发现了，却只是更大力地收紧了“绳索”。

“别碰我！李镇赫你他妈的别碰我！”

李镇赫像是什么都听不见了，他不管不顾地扶着不知在什么时候已经勃起的阴茎狠狠朝着弟弟的暖穴插了进去，成熟火热的身体完全不需要他去花费时间照顾，湿软而紧实的穴肉张着饥渴的小口用力吮吸着他的性器，让他忍不住发出快感降临的雀跃欢呼。

他对弟弟的身体了如指掌，哪一处碰到会喷水，哪一处操到会发出放浪的声音，他在金宇硕的指导下成为高徒，他比任何人都要了解老师的身体。所以金宇硕也在简单地抗拒之后就顺从了他粗鲁的举动，哪怕荒诞的开头有些吓人，可再有毅力的人也会沉醉进性爱的自由与忘我之中，何况他们都是最快乐的利己主义。

但在欢呼过后伴随着怨怼的叹息又如期而至，李镇赫想，他选择去做了暴君，就一定有人愿意去做金宇硕的温柔乡。

他将弟弟的双腿放置在自己肩头，空闲下来的双手开始沿着被自己阴茎撑开的穴口来回抚摸，他问金宇硕“为什么骚穴会这么湿这么软”，妒忌将他的语气扭曲到了古怪的程度，“刚刚灌肠了吗？还是那个男人给你舔穴了？”

金宇硕的身体猛地一抖，他漂亮的脸上布满了屈辱的神情，如果不是双手被捆绑住，他一定会狠狠掐住李镇赫的咽喉，不许男人再吐出任何淬了毒的音节。他的声音因为起伏的心境而变得颤抖，“哈，你嫌我脏？你有什么资格来嫌我脏？”

“我还嫌弃你呢，不是口口声声说待我会像待亲生弟弟一样吗？那现在操我有意思吗？”

“说啊，把我教给你的东西都用在多少人身上了？男人还是女人？为什么选择和别人交往了还要来管我的闲事？啊？这个时候你知道羞愧无语了，早的时候干嘛去了。”

“李镇赫明明是你从来都没有拒绝过我。”

李镇赫没料到他会突然发作，这个双颊因愤怒涨红的、尖酸刻薄的、吃着无端飞醋的弟弟，实在是可爱至极，他有一瞬间就在想，要不摊牌了吧，将金宇硕变成自己一个人的夜莺。但这个念头很快又被理智掩盖过去了，“他该怎么与金宇硕在一起”这个十年前没达成的事情，现在也依然无解。

所以此刻他也想用力扼住金宇硕的咽喉。

但他舍不得，他选择用轻柔的吻来代替饱满苦痛的惩罚，当他的鼻息贴近金宇硕的时候，对方自然而然地挑起他的舌尖，吮吸他的味蕾，让那上面成功丧失对世间所有美食的判断努力，如此一来，从此以后，他的味觉，一切味道酸甜苦辣都等于金宇硕的亲吻和气息。

过热的吻令他的胸口变得酸胀，他不得不与它做告别，临别前还忍不住用湿润的嘴唇摩挲对方的。

但被亲吻到嘴唇发红的金宇硕却红了眼眶，他带着浓浓的哭腔，问：“是我做的不够好吗？”

李镇赫想了想，低下头看了眼正同样注视着他的弟弟，坦诚的赞美道：“你向来都做的很好。”

他的每一步，从亲吻开始就是由金宇硕亲自指导的——

接吻，手淫，口交，肛交。

他记得小硕曾经说过：“吻是最热烈最直接的表达方式，是性欲的导火索，所以哥哥你不要觉得害羞，把嘴张开，让我好好吻你……对就是这样，把舌头伸出来，你不是要和我‘纠缠’在一起吗？”

他因此爱上了亲吻，并擅长亲吻，知道怎么吻才能最动情，知道怎么样才能换气，让他们一直一直吻下去。

学会了亲吻以后，紧接着就是手淫。说实话最先吸引李镇赫注意力的就是手淫这项“课程”，它最容易挑起性欲也最容易获得高潮。他通过手淫迎来了人生中第一次勃起和渴望，他那时候有点晚熟，满脑子都是天真烂漫的理想王国，而手淫所带来的快感是最接近于他的想象的。

他在弟弟冰凉修长的手下毫无保留地暴露出了自己的喜悦，体验了一回飞跃宇宙的高潮，如同幻想的那般刺激有趣，之后便顺理成章地爱上了这一切。

而后来的口交、肛交都带了成人世界的色彩，那时金宇硕已经比同龄人更加成熟了，相较于他更像个大人。金宇硕那时就会抽烟的，女士香烟细细长长的，带着引人垂涎的果香，便用小嘴吐息边说：“成年和未成年的概念是难以定论的，同样的岁数在韩国是青少年，在美国就已经是成年人了，像我们这个年纪在美国可以开车、做爱、自由恋爱。所以，真正的长大是你敢不敢在喜欢一个人之后付出行动，敢不敢去爱对方，保护对方、尊重对方。我会爱你的，也绝对不会为你掉一滴泪的。”

可金宇硕现在却哭着说：“那我们的关系为什么还是出错了呢？”

李镇赫被这句话所携带的痛楚完全压垮了，他不知该如何作答，从目前的状况来看，身为继兄的他才是最潇洒自在的人，可如果有机会能让金宇硕在他的心上挖一个小洞，往里窥探，就会发现那内里空荡荡的，全都是腐蚀过后的痕迹。

“爱情和亲情”本来就是他们心里最大的障碍，金宇硕突然把这最伤心的事都说了，他现在真的找不到任何能够继续刺痛对方心以此来获得快感的方法了。

他把阴茎反复插进弟弟的深处，重复道：“小硕你做得很好。”

03

李镇赫想，究竟是哪里出错了？

其实随着金宇硕一起度过性别启蒙期之后，他的心智开始飞速成长起来，他终于也意识到这段关系的扭曲性，越是与弟弟肆无忌惮地交缠他就越是担心恶业的累积。但又因为实在太心悦金宇硕了，所以总是心存侥幸，自欺欺人，妄想着有一天他们真正地长大了，牵着彼此的手逃离出去。

直到高三那年中秋。

学校里难得放了一个连休，他和金宇硕写完作业以后躲在房间里一个下午都没有出去，虽然不会做出太过出格的事情，但两个人都挨不住燥热的青春期性激素，他们偷偷接吻，喷出腥热的呼吸，发出黏人暧昧的水声。

而这一幕正好被准备进来送月饼的继母撞见了。

阿姨是个温婉善良的人，并不像书里所写的后妈那样刻薄恶毒，她待自己就像待亲生儿子一样。年轻美貌的女人带着儿子改嫁进了豪门，妄想着只要自己的儿子规矩听话、只要自己能够一视同仁，就能为他们母子俩带来衣食无忧的未来。但她怎么也不会料到，他的宝贝儿子和丈夫的儿子早就死死地交缠在了一起。

望着继母惊恐厌恶的眼神，李镇赫压在心底的那份愧疚和羞耻终于还是翻涌而出。

他很感激阿姨没有冲进房门来撕破脸皮破口大骂，也很感激对方最后的信赖。他知道的，如履薄冰的继母并不是会为了讨好继子而对兄弟乱伦视而不见的人，女人只是在等着他主动切断关系。

一直到现在，李镇赫也不太清楚金宇硕究竟有没有看见他们在接吻的同时自己的亲生母亲就在门外露出吃坏了脏东西的恶心表情。毕竟一开始他说要断掉这份关系的时候，金宇硕还哭闹着不肯放手，甚至连离家出走这样的事情都做出来了。

为了逼迫金宇硕断掉和他在一起的念头，他开始尝试和别人约会，他利用金宇硕教给他的全部技巧让女人男人在他的身下淫叫高潮。他变成了彻头彻尾地无耻之徒，占有了金宇硕的全部，就把对方一脚推开。

但再后来，等高中生活结束以后，金宇硕就像变了一个人。他理应松了口气却又觉得心里面空荡荡的，直到大二陪着大学同学去酒店里捉奸，他看见与同学男友躺在床上的人是金宇硕的时候，才知道这个弟弟根本就没有放过自己。

他那时也是下意识地冲过去，挡住了这群暴怒的痴男怨女，用衣服裹住了金宇硕一丝不挂的酮体。

李镇赫忍住心口的胀痛，努力让自己忽略在脑海中胡乱穿梭的回忆，他大力揉搓着弟弟被自己玩弄得越发浑圆肥大的屁股，拼了命地往那吸男人精血的骚洞去捅，他的阴茎没有完全脱离过这个勾人的小口，每一次抽插都是小幅度的越进越深的开凿。

继兄想，这样好的金宇硕，这么乖的弟弟本就不应该被他以外的其他人看到。

不该的。

这是他人生中最香甜的果实，他亲手耐心地浇灌出来，他看着他生根成熟，并获得了品尝第一口的特权。如今根本无法交出去与他人共享，那些“捉奸”的场景煞风景地又出现在了他的脑海里，有人会让金宇硕的身段变得更软，有人会让金宇硕的小穴湿润起来，他的愤怒慢慢升级成了恨，他恨得双手发抖，恨得理智全无，恨得只能用劲拍打金宇硕的屁股。

弟弟在他的抽打下又疼又爽，肿起来的臀肉还忍不住去蹭继兄的阴囊，边哭还边叫骂哥哥是个疯子。

李镇赫彻底失控了，他大力干着对方，厉声说：“对，我他妈就是个疯子。你在报复我，金宇硕，你在报复我。。”

像一定要抉择出男女之别，谁为主导谁为服从。虽然金宇硕更乐意去做承受方，但时间一长李镇赫反倒觉得自己在这段关系的精神领域中更像个痴情的女性。用生物学来解释性与爱恋，科学家们认为男人之所以花心风流，是因为他们的体内有大把的精子，可以肆意地在别人的身体播种开花结果；而女人的独一性源于卵子的罕有和珍贵。

李镇赫偶尔会觉得自己像是守护着一粒卵子的女人，专一、偏执、令人抓狂的控制欲……他产生了独属于金宇硕的雏鸟情结，他的每一次，所有欲望、快乐、爱恋的开端，都在弟弟的身上诞生。

金宇硕听完哭得更加厉害，一面抬起屁股迎合男人的动作，一面又骂李镇赫不知廉耻始乱终弃。

李镇赫并不理会他的抗拒，更凶猛地刺入他的敏感点。

金宇硕不再呻吟了，身体上的快感无法弥补他内心的痛苦。他喘着粗气，他失声痛哭，反反复复地骂着：“李镇赫你是个混蛋，你这个混蛋，你不得好死！……你毁了我，混蛋！”

“李镇赫，镇赫啊，哥哥我忍不了了，我爱你，我想毁掉你们，毁掉一切。”

李镇赫的欲望还在他的体内抽插，他的心脏像是要跳出来一样，他也一直在重复着同样的话——

你在报复我，你一直都在报复我。


	3. 皱襞

你也并非是这世上最爱我之人。

01

那晚之后李镇赫连着好几个礼拜没有再和金宇硕联系了，当然，对方也没有主动找过他，甚至还带着些逃避的意味。他想，大概是在该装糊涂的时候把最清醒的话全都说完了，双方都不知如何应对这难以收场的残局。

再次见面就是快到金宇硕生日的时候了。

当他提着现做的甜点和蛋糕站在曾经和金宇硕一同就读过的男校门口，一时间有些恍惚，就好像校门打开以后尚处在懵懂青春期的他和小硕会勾肩搭背从里面走出来，路上皆是他们的欢声笑语。

昨天晚上继母把亲手做好的生日蛋糕转交给他，“镇赫啊，你可以帮我把这个送去宇硕他们学校吗？让他记着和学校里的老师们一起分着吃。”

他虽说是立即点头应下了继母安排的差事，眼神却狐疑地在妇人平和温顺的脸上反复打转。他始终不太确定继母的真正心思，毕竟对方从不阻碍自己和金宇硕的联系。他时常会想，阿姨这么坦荡的原因或许是因为他坚决的态度，又或许，这一切都只是另一场全新的考验。

不过仔细想来，继母从来都不是什么罪大恶极的毒妇，她也并未做过棒打鸳鸯、拆散佳偶的狠心之事，就连兄弟乱伦这种有悖常伦的事情，都只是点到即止地警醒。

但她越这样表现得仁慈体贴，李镇赫就越发觉得亏欠了这对母子，仿佛所有孽缘都由自己一人所创，继母是无辜的，金宇硕也是无辜的，他才是最该下地狱的那个人。也因有此想法，面对痴心一片、无辜可怜的金宇硕，总是抱有疏离的态度。

学校的门卫见他站在校门口发了好半天呆，终于还是忍不住跑过来询问他的意图。

李镇赫回过神来，简单明了说了原因。

“你说教美术的金老师是你的弟弟？”

“嗯，重组家庭。”尽管不太愿意承认，但正是因为这样的关系才能让他们遇见了彼此，也就没什么好埋怨的了。不想再对着不相干的人解释太多，他拿出一份刚出炉的蛋挞递给门卫，对方耸耸肩也就睁一只眼闭一只眼放他进去了。

他微笑着道完谢就往翻修过的校园里走去，每一处都是他曾经非常熟悉而如今又陌生不已的风景。原先搭在操场上秋千被拆掉了，换成了全新的锻炼器材；秋天时飘出阵阵花香的桂花树被移栽到了不知名的地方，他们一起午睡乘凉的树下建起了新的高楼；而那幢承载着他们所有第一次的宿舍楼也在不久前的夏天宣布彻底废止……

过往的一切已经堆砌成了难以推倒又令人生厌的危楼，而金宇硕却还要在经营着画室的情况下，每周抽两天时间跑回这里教课。

李镇赫心里明白却又不明白，交心的朋友总说他迷恋过去，好几个情人的神态里似乎都藏着弟弟的影子，但若是要真的做比较，比起金宇硕还是过犹不及。

他不常回这里，因此连上班了好几年门卫也记不住他的长相，但他对金宇硕在哪里上课、在哪个办公室休息倒是记得一清二楚。朝着最僻静的那栋楼走去，他撞见了两个刚从拐角处走出来的少年，衣衫不整，嘴唇比常人更加鲜红湿润，明眼人都看得出发生了什么。

他抿着即将绷不住的唇角，示意那两个满脸警惕小心却还十指紧扣不知避嫌的孩子放松下来，“嘘——我不会说出去的，我也这么做过。”

两个少年你看看我，我看看你，还是一副不知所措的样子。

李镇赫挑起眉头，假装严肃地说：“还不快回教室。”

少年们朝他点点头，话也不敢说一句地就立马跑走了。

见两个孩子跑远，他才慢慢松懈下来，就在一瞬间他突然意识到了这里其实从来都没有改变过，也理解了金宇硕留在这里的原因。

承载着甜蜜青春的危楼仍旧是少年人的避难所。

也是他和金宇硕的避难所。

他们在深夜花园里牵手聊天，在摇摇欲坠的秋千上唇舌勾引，在教学楼楼梯的拐角处偷偷做爱。他记得在这里发生过的白天黑夜，他们像是不会畏惧风浪的船员，即使被刺骨的海水浸湿了衣衫和发丝也不会退缩，比刚才碰见的那些少年还要大胆勇敢。

就在人来人往的走廊后面，在潮湿的暗处里，他抓紧金宇硕已经被捏红的屁股用力冲刺，他的男孩儿无法承受这样猛烈的进攻，回头看他，眼含热泪，修长的手指被死守着呻吟的红唇咬住。

他们是十七岁的疯子，也是十七岁时这世界上深爱彼此的少年。

然而当初的他们谁都没有料到如今竟然走到了这样的境地，思及此，李镇赫不由得在恢复寂静的长廊上苦笑出声。

“你怎么自己进来了？”有人在他的身后说道。

他转身，看见了日思夜想却无法相恋的情人，金宇硕也在看他，他的情人精致得像一幅画，从凉风吹拂额前发丝露出了上挑的眼梢再到牛皮皮鞋保护起来的柔软脚趾，包裹着的、裸露在外的每一寸都像绽放着别人无法窥探到的光芒。他像是还没从青春期中走出来一样，语气轻佻，颇为自满地答道：“我自有办法。”

金宇硕楞了一下，又赶忙走过来接住他手中的蛋糕，“辛苦你了。”

对方冷淡的语气让李镇赫清醒了几分，这才是他们应该有的相处状态，两个人上一次见面还在互相谴责着对方的罪行，口口声声说着“恨透了”，“报复折磨”，现在确实不能表现得太过亲密。

他往后退了半步，松开了双手，闷闷地说：“是阿姨亲手做的，别光顾着分给别人吃。”

“哦，跟妈说声谢谢，有时间我回去陪陪她。”金宇硕假装很感兴趣的样子拉开包装袋，并没有把眼神留给李镇赫，“没什么事的话你就回去忙自己的事吧。”

“生日准备怎么过？”

金宇硕的肩膀抖了抖，语气上倒没有什么变化，“和小模过。”

刚才的李镇赫自己说出口也吓了一跳，他慌乱地转头看向别处，“那回家吧，我……不是，是家里人很久都没有一起帮你过生日了。”

金宇硕没有回答他，他略显焦急地补充道：“叫上具正模一起吧。”

对方过了很久才说“好”。

虽然不是什么大生日，但是家里人听说“金宇硕要回家过生日”以后还是热热闹闹地操办了起来，看见阿姨惊喜的神情，李镇赫也体会到了一点赎罪的轻松感。

02

李镇赫过去并没有像任何人询问过金宇硕离开的具体原因。

总之就是从某一天开始，金宇硕突然脱离了他们的世界，彻底地搬了出去。这一切好像都是理所应当的，豪门家的继子为了避嫌离开本家自力更生的事情也不在少数，但他知道，金宇硕绝不是因为这个而选择隔绝李家的。

而如今金宇硕难得回家一次自然就成了大事。

父亲是个疼爱妻子的人，因此对小硕也爱屋及乌，偏爱几分，再加上一个背景深厚的具家小公子作陪，就显得这场私人家宴更加隆重正式起来。

但当时的李镇赫确实没算到一场家宴会为他们引来那么多的风波。

从家宴那天早上开始李镇赫就感到莫名地心慌，见到金宇硕和具正模手挽着手走进家门的时候，更是觉得呼吸困难起来。他曾自信地认为自己可以心平气和地面对这一切的，毕竟在邀请金宇硕的时候他装得格外大度，可只要不经意间瞥见金宇硕和未婚夫有说有笑的样子，他就知道自己还是高估了对控制欲的抑制能力。

他早早地就意识到了，这场饭局会有多么难熬。

不过出乎意料地是，先发难的人居然是他那个温柔娴淑的继母。

03

到了中年还始终维持着优雅仪态的阿姨，直接在饭桌上指责金宇硕的风流情史。

“你都是快结婚的人了，别总在外面瞎玩了。”

坐在母亲对面的金宇硕筷子一顿，头也不抬一下，接着把掉在盘子中的菜夹了起来。

“你知道我和你叔叔的那些朋友都怎么评价你的吗？狂妄、傲慢、不知廉……”

“阿姨！今天是弟弟的生日。”李镇赫看着面前这个渐渐和印象中的继母不一样的女人，忍不住打断对方的话，他害怕，他太害怕了，不能在这个时候毁掉一切，无论以后还要经历多少次，这都将是金宇硕人生中最重要的日子。

金女士瞥了他一眼，只说了句：“你做哥哥的也不好好管管他。”

李镇赫被继母的话噎了一下，他企图求助坐在主位上的父亲，谁知对方只是挑眉示意他不用多管闲事。他开始后悔这场无端的邀约，父亲站在了继母那边，而继母早已站在了金宇硕的对立面。他本意是想让金宇硕开心的，却不料适得其反。

他听见阿姨继续教育着金宇硕，“小硕你到底知不知道那些小辈都是怎么议论你的？”

金宇硕咽下嘴里的最后一口菜，这才放下筷子用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，好整以暇地看着自己的母亲，“不知道。”

“那要我一件一件说给你听吗？金宇硕你以为你还是小孩子吗？”

一直没有参与家庭对话的具正模也忍不住发声了，“阿姨，您和宇硕哥之间是不是有什么误会在？”

金宇硕用力拉了拉具正模的手，打断对方的话，提高音量，说：“妈，你非得当着外人的面说这些吗！”

“谁才是外人？”

原本餐桌上还存有的嘈杂声响也因为这句话全都消失了。

李镇赫捕捉到了继母扭头看向自己的眼神，但转瞬即逝，快到他都以为那道令人胆颤的目光并非是朝着自己来的。他忍不住抬手捂住作乱的胸口，过去努力维持着的美好模样全都出现了裂痕。

“小模是你的未婚夫，你们马上要结婚了，他是外人吗？”继母终于意识到今晚的自己有些失态，很快又转变了语气，轻声细语地自己的儿子说：“好在是小模真心实意地喜欢你的，你也要珍惜人家。”

李镇赫下意识地侧过头去看金宇硕，对方也发觉到了他的注视，短暂地停留过后，在餐桌上与他的未婚夫十指交握，他说：“我会的。”

具正模像是被这句话鼓舞了一样，不再如先前那般拘谨内敛，主动与家里人攀谈起来。李镇赫想，也许继母说得没错，好在有了具正模，这场家宴才得以被挽救。

之后便没有李镇赫什么事了，具家小少爷准备好了一切，香槟、礼花、三层高的巧克力蛋糕、耀眼的钻戒、零点的倒数、深情的告白，哪怕对这个人根本不存什么念想也会在那一刻被感动到。

李镇赫站在角落里也深受震撼，他问自己，如果抛开一切的话是否也会这样爱着金宇硕？

但这辈子他可能都无法得到一个确切的答案了。

继母红了眼眶，父亲紧紧搂住她，他们都渴望自己的孩子有一个最好最幸福的结局。

金宇硕伸出食指轻轻揩掉眼角的泪，他笑了起来，对具正模温柔地说：“你应该把戒指留在我们结婚那天。收好它，小模你要先替我保管住它。”

爱侣们情不自禁地开始拥抱、接吻、弟弟和他的恋人携手推开昂贵香槟的酒塞，混合着蛋糕的香甜气息弥漫在空气当中，犹如世间的每一对神仙眷侣。

李镇赫将手背在身后，他用力捏着没办法送出去的戒指盒，放弃了融入其中的想法。他低着头寻找着能够迅速逃离现场的办法，却发现有一道目光总是飘向自己。

我知道那是谁，有一个声音在心底告诉他，我是正确的。

他愣在原地犹豫了多长时间，这道目光就注视了多久，久久不散，死死纠缠，他终于失去了全部耐心，抬起头来与不远处的金宇硕对视。

四目相撞，像是有心电感应一般，又像是坐上时光机回到了遥远浪漫的过去，双方皆是一震。李镇赫开始后悔今晚实在太过清醒，否则他一定会站在沙发上、站在高台上放声呐喊：“祝我的爱人生日快乐，天天快乐，永远快乐。”

而现在他只能望着金宇硕那双好会流泪的眼睛，努力微笑着，无声地说：“生日快乐。”


	4. 苦月

是蜜月的相对面。

01 

为金宇硕而办的生日聚会，也为对方打造了一个重回家庭的契机，连带着具正模的加入也成了顺理成章的事情。

实际上，李镇赫真心说出口的邀约并未布下天罗地网，他只是想在恰当的时机送给对方一份还算珍贵的礼物，至于别的、不关心的、归属于他人的幸福，都是意料之外的事情。

他原以为经过这样的事会和金宇硕完全断掉，但压抑身体的本能并不是件易事，很快他又再次与弟弟滚上了床。

那天父亲因为临时有应酬没能在家，所以一家人的简单聚餐选择在红色枫树下的花圃里进行。具正模上周送来的黑胶唱片机里放着惬意催眠的《睡意沉沉的礁湖》，为了不打扰一对璧人，继母屈尊降贵坐在了自己身边。

可弟弟总是没个正行，未婚夫就坐在并肩相依的身旁，他纤弱的双脚还是伸到了哥哥的胯间。温馨的家庭聚会，夹杂着欢声笑语的四人餐桌，在金宇硕缓步地推动下，成为了别有意味的性爱场所。

这种触碰掺杂着不可熄灭的火星，李镇赫眉头紧锁，心惊胆战。他发现，美丽多情的人总是可怖的，弟弟与继母不仅外貌上十分相似，就连心思也是一样难懂，他们总是向自己抛下一个接一个的考验。仿佛他是最屈辱的角斗士，为博得美人的欢心站在空旷的角斗场上自我厮杀。

不管李镇赫使多少眼色金宇硕也权当看不见，他笑容腼腆，话语里带着似水柔情，在哥哥腿间摇晃着的小脚像是无法静止的古老钟摆，滴答滴答，也不知转瞬间取走了谁的命。

李镇赫就在冰山火海里来回游荡，他偏过头假装看向一片摇摇欲坠的枫叶，为了压住乱掉的呼吸他说不出一句赞美风景的话，无奈之下只好用力捉住弟弟的脚，为这场不该存在的偷欢按下了暂停键。

半夜他和弟弟一起开车离开家的时候还觉得不可思议，一旦打开了欲望的阀门，原先用心恪守的东西就变得毫无意义，做爱才是他们今晚最想要的事情。

这场性爱和过往的无数次都相似且满意，因此李镇赫回忆起来总是有些吃力，与金宇硕这么多年的纠葛早已形成了稳定的、刺激的、难以割舍的快感和高潮，但少了些具象化的深刻描述。

但他对金宇硕说过的话倒是记忆犹新。

狂欢过后便自然而然地迎来了让人疲倦的低谷，金宇硕睡在另外半边床上侧过头看他。

对方有多次向他询问迟到的生日礼物在哪里，他眼睛眨也没眨，说谎道：“没有准备。”

金宇硕并未生气，又说“具正模想和我结婚了”。

具正模的出现似乎把他内心的疲惫值推向了顶峰，渐渐地就压过了他心中扭曲恶劣的占有欲。他早有预感事情会顺着大人们所想的方向发展，于是现在也只是淡然地回一句“这样挺好”。

然后金宇硕背过身不再理会他，没过一会儿那具瘦削的身体开始发出微弱地颤动。

李镇赫从背后抱住弟弟，说：“不要哭了。”

这一抱反而让金宇硕哭得更加伤心，他先是哭出了声，之后又边哭边骂李镇赫是个孬种，懦夫、极度自恋、极度伪善。

李镇赫紧紧搂住金宇硕，任对方辱骂。其实他觉得金宇硕骂得也没有错，隐瞒、欺骗、不孝、乱伦、偷情，该做的坏事全都做了个遍，却在享受过后一把将共犯者从身边推开，装着清高的样子，不是伪善又是什么。

他并不反驳弟弟的话，他道着歉，努力顺着弟弟的心思，但这也无法为他们之间再挽回些什么了。从那场生日宴会之后就奄奄一息的关系，如今算是彻底有了了结。

02

之后与金宇硕的见面次数骤然少了大半，就算在家中碰面双方也只当对方是陌路人。

但他们划清界限反而让身边的人乐见其成。

好几次李镇赫都是从噩梦中惊醒，一身冷汗，嘴里还挂着久久不断的梦呓。梦中的事情总是反复又颠倒的，白日里没有表现出来的痛苦，全都发臭发烂变成了折磨人心的梦魇。有时是他烧毁了残留着少年回忆的学校，有时又是金宇硕流着血泪一枪杀死了他。这样的日子没完没了的，似乎在等着他和金宇硕同归于尽的那一天。

金宇硕曾经为他写过一封情书，那上面写着——“我从来没有梦见过你，但亲爱的，千万不要生气。有人告诉过我，越是梦见一个人就越是会忘记他，他会在你的世界里完全消失，只活在没有生命的梦里。所以我才说我从来没有梦见过你，因为永远也不会忘记你。”

李镇赫手指里转着信封，掩住心中的喜悦，板着脸问对方，“谁告诉你的的？我怎么没听过这样的歪理。”

金宇硕当时那副涨红脸颊抬手遮住眼睛的画面，他至今仍旧想念不已。

漫长且无法入眠的夜晚让李镇赫觉得十分可笑，他推开半掩着的窗户，探出头去看没有繁星的夜空，他想，自己的前半生仔细品味起来，其实并没有什么值得埋怨的，幸福美满的家庭、没有被病痛摧垮的坚定意志、体会过失败与成功，甚至于金宇硕的出现也给他带来一生难以忘记的最初的爱。

他挑起嘴角对寒冷的窗外哈着热气，“那我可能快忘记你了吧。”

我永远也不可能忘记你。

因为后半生，从此在噩梦之中痛苦度过。

03

但日子并没有因为李镇赫和金宇硕的疏远而变得顺利起来，弟弟与继母之间的矛盾本来就没有得到系统性地解决，那些在具正模面前努力经营的完美关系很快就出现了裂痕。

金家母子间的争执如同李镇赫的噩梦般反复无常，他们总在为着各式各样的事情而争吵，无视掉了家门显赫的未婚夫，无视掉了如心结般存在的继子，心中只有对彼此的怨恨。

计划中原本应该一家人欢度的圣诞，也在金宇硕漫不经心的一句话后浇灭了残存的烛光。李镇赫有些焦虑地看向下着大雪的窗外，屋内令人窒息的气氛比户外还要冷上十倍。

继母精致的妆容上出现了无形的裂痕，她眉头紧锁，瞪大双眼，不可思议地看着自己的宝贝儿子，“什么？！明年不结婚？那你想干什么？你什么时候才知道收心？”

金宇硕也不甘示弱，反驳道：“我说了，只是不急着在明年结婚，又不是永远都不结了。”

“明年不结婚，我昨天才碰见小模的母亲，还问我什么时候把时间定下来，好提前准备……你到底想做什么？”继母仍旧瞪着金宇硕，神经质地重复着已经说过的话，“我都给大家说过了，你已经变了好多，马上就会乖乖结婚了，你就这么想拆妈妈的台吗？金宇硕你到底想做什么？”

“我？是你疯了吗？我只是不想那么早就结婚。再说，”金宇硕深吸了一口气，压抑住了要爆发的情绪，侧头看向坐在身边的年轻未婚夫，“小模也同意了。”

看见金宇硕递过来的眼神，具正模立马笑着接过对方的话，“阿姨……您消消气，这事是我和宇硕哥一起商量的。”

“小模性格软，你不要老拿小模来当你的挡箭牌。”继母站起来慢慢走向金宇硕，路过李镇赫的时候狠狠睨了冷漠的继子一眼，扭头对自己亲生儿子说：“你不要以为我不知道你在想什么？”

弟弟不怒反笑，甚至在刻意激怒自己的母亲，“哈……那您说说看。”他翘起脚，目光短暂地停留在李镇赫身上，笑意更加明显，“妈妈猜猜看，我现在在想什么啊？”

继母愣住了，她精心保养的姣好面容开始透露出迷茫的神色，她对这样的儿子感到几分陌生，于是抖着手拥住对方，带着哭腔，说：“小硕啊，妈妈永远爱你，永远都不要这样折磨妈妈，好不好？”

“妈……”

“咳咳，好了好了，母子间哪有什么隔夜仇，发过牢骚大家就坐下来安心吃饭。别忘了今天是什么日子。”很少参与母子之间争执的父亲也在这一刻沉不住气了，他小声斥责着继母没有长辈的风度和仪态，就此打住了这场无端的争吵。

只有李镇赫看见了金宇硕在暗处握紧的双拳，和颤抖着的身躯。他又忍不住在大家举杯说祝语的时候看向寒冷的窗外，那种窒息的感觉并未随着气氛的缓和而消失，不管是端庄温柔的继母还是隐忍不发的弟弟，似乎都在今晚撕毁了最后一层面具。

他借由着身体不好的原因早早地回到了房间，可今晚继母和金宇硕看向他的眼神始终萦绕在他脑海中，压得他无法入眠，比那些鱼死网破的噩梦还要令人恐惧。

继母眼神里的恨意他是明白的。

过去他总天真地以为继母是软弱的，孤苦伶仃的女人只能依靠忙于公事的丈夫，既无法拆穿兄弟相奸且维系多年的恶行，也不能斥责李镇赫身为兄长的挑唆，甚至还在事发之后对他提供关怀备至的照顾……李镇赫也为此对继母积攒了数不清的愧疚之情。

可如今继母在家中已经站稳了脚跟，才意识到事情正慢慢还原出本来的面貌。继母和他想象中的是完全不一样的人，继母并非不恨，只是年轻貌美的女人在盘根错节的豪门之中步步为营实属不易，宽以待人也不过是为了拉拢家中的继子。

除了这个利用价值之外，继母对他，只剩下仇恨与厌恶。

继母当然应该恨他，他毁了金宇硕的一辈子。

至于金宇硕的恨要更复杂一些，这其中还夹杂着无法完全剔除的爱意。刚才金宇硕看向自己的一瞬间他像是置于冰天雪地之中，穿着得体也像是不着一物，他连战栗的机会都没有获得就直接被低温冻住了整颗心。

他如同一个丧失官能体验的废人，若是张开嘴巴只能流出恶臭难忍的淤血，若是睁大双眼也只能流出止不住的苦泪。他恍然大悟，原来真的被金宇硕记恨了，是那么痛苦的一件事。

他们就像是共生的一体，也许在第一次的做爱的时候，也许早在相遇之前，就已经显现出了这份特别的关系。一旦金宇硕体会到痛苦，这种感觉也会在不久之后转嫁到李镇赫身上。

李镇赫无法坠入残忍血腥的梦境中，也忘不了金宇硕满是恨意的眼神，他俯卧在柔软的大床上，压迫着那颗早已不堪一击的心脏。窒息的无力感演变为抵挡痛苦的快感，越是无法呼吸，就越能顺利进入到真空的状态，这样他才能短暂地抛掉现实当中的苦闷与烦恼。

04

李镇赫半梦半醒间感觉到有人推门走进了他的房间，他仍旧懒懒地俯在床上，外人的闯入并未让他觉得恐惧，就好像他早就知道是谁要进来探望他了。

来人踱步到他的床边，拖鞋在地毯上发出了“沙沙声”，多加了一层记忆棉的柔软床垫在重力的挤压下微微地晃动了一下，李镇赫知道对方已经脱下鞋子躺在了他的身边。但他还是一点也不想动弹，任由男人的手隔着厚重的被子在他背脊上、腰线上、发丝上来回打转。

对方已经发现了他一直都没有睡着，于是用稀疏平常的语气埋怨他：“这样睡对心脏不好，你这样叫慢性自杀。”

李镇赫把头偏向另一边并不理会突然出现的金宇硕，他的指尖也跟着身体颤动了一下。

金宇硕继续自说自话，“生日礼物真的没有准备吗？我生气了，你也不知道哄哄我。”

对方将冰凉的手掌钻进被窝里刺激他发烫的肌肤，“喂，都说了这样对身体不好，装傻是为了自己好，而不是伤害自己。”

“我就喜欢这样。”他像小孩子闹脾气一样，等说完话又有了想发笑的情绪。

金宇硕先笑了起来，在被子外面不自在地扭了扭，“我答应小模了，如果结婚的话只会对他一个人好，他要的是我的忠诚度，要认真说起来的话这是最好给的不是吗？但是我还是想问问你，所以我才把婚礼推迟了。李镇赫，哥，镇赫哥……”他一遍遍叫着继兄的名字，沉吟道：“你应该知道原因吧？”

李镇赫愣了愣，他好不容易捂热的身体又随着金宇硕的低温而骤降下来。他闭着双眼不去看金宇硕有所期待的目光，深吸一口气，像是要把肺部的污浊全部呼出来。等新鲜的冷空气重新钻进疲倦的体内，他转正身子，一把捞住旁边的弟弟，他将抖动的手伸入金宇硕的睡衣里，温柔地舔吻着对方的干燥的嘴唇。

即使对彼此的身体烂熟于心，可久违地触碰还是让他们双方的身体止不住地颤抖。他们总是这样，心思敏感到因为无关紧要的细枝末节便可以彻底断掉联络，做好了今生只当过路人的觉悟，却在寂寞无助的时候又重新回到对方的怀抱。

但金宇硕的态度并不热情，他不回应继兄充满渴望的行为，也不拒绝对方的亲吻。

等把这具日思夜想的身体揉尽了，李镇赫才喘着气好奇又兴奋地问：“这么多年了，你为什么对我还有期待？”

金宇硕不答，只是冷着脸看他，但神情经过刚才的亲热变得柔软可爱。

李镇赫只等了几秒钟，见他并不想再说些什么，又继续亲吻他。

今晚的第二个闯入者就是在这个时候推门进来的。

05

“啪嗒”一声，有人按下了光源的开关。黑暗的房间里充满了刺眼的光亮，让李镇赫与金宇硕之间本该栖息在阴暗角落中的扭曲爱情瞬间无所遁形。

来人和躺在床上的他们都没有开口说话，安静的卧房内只有他们沉重残破的呼吸声，他们都在等待着，有一个人能够站出来解决掉此刻僵持的局面。

金宇硕咬紧牙关闭着眼睛蜷缩在他怀里，长长的睫毛在灯光下像蝴蝶的影子扑闪着翅膀为掀起风浪积蓄力量。

李镇赫笑出了声，主动打破了这不该有的宁静，心想，过去捉奸过那么多次，终于有一天他也与金宇硕共沉沦成为了残忍的加害者。

他松开紧搂着弟弟的双手，站起身来，看见父亲和继母都站在门口还是慌张地趔趄了一下。但他并没有过去预想的情境中那样恐惧和焦虑，反而是沉重的身躯无端地获得了难以言喻的轻松感。

严肃古板的父亲脸上没有什么惊恐的表情，看起来应该也对他们兄弟之间的关系有所了解；反而是身为知情者甚至是事故参与者的继母却显露出了痛苦崩溃的神情。

这个样子的继母李镇赫也曾见过，同样也是在这间卧室里，端着果汁进来的年轻继母见证了少年兄弟乱伦的事实，然后又悄无声息地逃离现场，在隐忍中摧毁了继兄和弟弟之间年幼而甜美的爱情。

现在他们齐聚一堂，扯开所有华丽的伪装，开诚布公地说出心中的厌恶与仇恨。那些靠他们互相隐瞒，自欺欺人努力营造出来快乐假象也终于迎来了倒塌之际。

李镇赫把也跟着自己站起来的金宇硕护在身后，轻咳出声，“父亲，阿姨，都是我的错，对不起。”

“啪——”失去矜傲冷静的继母冲上前来打了李镇赫一耳光，学习芭蕾的女人一直把优雅仪态当作为人的底线，可现在她却因为大力的惯性而偏了偏身子。她如同失去人生主心骨的怨妇一般，恶狠狠地瞪着李镇赫和她喜爱又崇敬着的丈夫，“管好你们李家的儿子！”

李镇赫没有因那一巴掌觉得疼痛的脸颊却又为继母一句冷漠的话而感到羞耻不已。

父亲也同样因为羞耻而涨红了脸，但他没有发怒，只是紧紧握住李镇赫的手，不允许他再参与其中。李镇赫看着一步一步靠近金宇硕的继母还想再解释什么，却被用父亲用如利刃般的眼神制止。

他看见继母狠狠地甩了站得笔直的儿子两巴掌，金宇硕白嫩漂亮的脸颊立马红了起来，但弟弟连一声闷哼也未发出，只是等待着母亲的责罚和审判。

“你以为这样乖乖挨打我就会心软吗？”女人柔和的声线因为起伏的情绪而变得尖锐，她哭叫着儿子的名字，“宇硕啊宇硕啊，你是妈妈唯一的儿子啊，妈妈看见你这样也很痛苦，你一定要把我们所有人逼上绝路吗？”

金宇硕抿着双唇，偏过头不与母亲对视。他早已不知在何时就哭了出来，他看起来很不好却又无法向他人求救。

“你不是早就答应过妈妈不和哥哥联系了吗？”看见儿子流泪，继母又忍不住哭了起来，她哽咽道：“你告诉我，是哥哥逼你的吗？”

李镇赫听到女人话也不可思议地望向金宇硕，他一直以为金宇硕的突然疏离是知难而退是幡然醒悟，甚至还把对方这些年暧昧不明的放荡行为归结为对自己骤然变心的报复，但现在看来，他们不过都是被现实所迫、屈服于“礼义廉耻”之下的傀儡。

金宇硕保持着沉默，他总是这样，面对无意义地争吵时拼命克制着自己痛苦的情绪。过去与他发生争执的时候，李镇赫也会对弟弟突如其来的不善言辞感到无奈和愤怒，只是如今身份转换，自己成为了局外人，才能体会到他对待爱人时用力压抑的无助与悲伤。

金宇硕最怕伤害到心爱的人了，他战战兢兢地，小心翼翼地，守护着方寸间就会遗失的美好净土。

但身在局中的继母无法理解金宇硕毫无情绪可言的静默，她像自己过去最看不上的泼妇对着自己的儿子又打又骂，“小硕你说话啊。”

“你也在嘲笑妈妈的丑态吗？”

“告诉我，是他在强迫你。”

“没有。”金宇硕痛苦地闭紧眼睛。

他抖着声音，重复道：“哥哥没有逼我，是我自愿的，是我勾引他的……”

“金宇硕！”继母大吼出声，打断了儿子的解释。就好像金宇硕的话里暗藏着诅咒，会让他们所有人都不得好死。

女人今天晚餐时刚向丈夫展示的精致美甲此刻已经没了原样，她食指上的指甲直接断裂开来流着鲜血，镶嵌在上面的耀眼钻石也不知掉在了何处，“妈妈努力想把全世界最好的东西都给你，你就这样回报妈妈的吗？”

金宇硕的脸上也挂着几道血痕，也不知是属于自己的，还是母亲的。

好在浓郁的血腥味让女人恢复了几分理智，她退后半步接着说：“知道你是同性恋以后妈妈也没有责怪你。他们都说这是病啊，背后嘲笑我，可妈妈立刻就站出来支持你了。你可是我的宝贝儿子啊，我的小硕这么优秀，怎么可能犯错。”

“为了让你幸福，我还死皮赖脸地去讨好具家的人。具少爷对你那么好，你到底为什么还不知足？为什么总要惦记着不该惦记的人！”

“为什么要去爱自己的哥哥！”

继母像是用尽全力吼出了困于心中多年的秘密，吵闹的房间突然又安静了下来。

不止是继母，连李镇赫和父亲都在屏息以待着金宇硕的答案。

“妈妈……”金宇硕激动到浑身都在颤栗，他连声线都变得不稳，“当初我答应你要离开哥哥，是因为你告诉我镇赫哥有先天性心脏病，不能再受更多的刺激了。哥哥已经受了那么多苦，我不忍心看着他再被世俗的眼光牵绊。”

“我爱他，我爱他啊……”

弟弟捂住红肿的眼睛，哭得泣不成声。

“小硕……”一言不发的父亲突然开了口，他好像也在责怪这个越发难懂的继子没有信守承诺，“那你现在为什么又反悔了？”

“反悔？”金宇硕松开在脸上捏出印记的手，他看向李镇赫，冷静地说：“那时候太小，总以为那些不可承受的事情会像天塌下来一样恐怖。现在我知道了，有一天他要是真死了，我把心给他就好了。”

金宇硕决绝的话语敲醒了在场的所有人，父亲皱着眉头不断摇头，像是不认同金宇硕的做法；继母不再责骂弟弟，只在一旁小声地啜泣着。

李镇赫看着弟弟憔悴的样子，体会到了前所未有的绝望，他一直以为只要自己能够忍受无边的寂寞就能为金宇硕做些什么的，直到现在他才发现过去所做的一切都只是无用功，父亲在暗中搅弄着局势，继母仍旧把他当作厌恶却不敢招惹的陌生继子。

金宇硕也仍旧疯狂地爱着他，正如他用尽全力去压抑的那般。

他无声地笑了起来，他才是这场关系中最愚蠢最无情的人。

父亲松开用力拽住他的手，回头对门口发着抖的管家说：“去把具少爷叫来。”

可被风雪遮盖住月亮的夜晚注定祸不单行，管家慌慌张张地跑进房间里，跌倒在地上，“先生夫人出事了，具少爷他……”

这是最好，最难忘的圣诞节。

06

医院里的形容总是十分夸张，好像奄奄一息的具小少爷再晚一秒抢救就会魂归别处。尽管具正模的身体状况并没有大家想象的那么糟糕，但金宇硕还是很自责，他把这场意外事故归咎于自己的疏于照顾。

“如果我那天晚上没有去找你，那我至少能够及时发现小模的情况。”金宇硕陪在病房里熬了两天夜怎么也不肯离开的时候就是这样对着李镇赫说的。

具家的人除了出事当晚集体出现过，等具正模的情况稳定下来之后只是派了几个经过专业培训的护理来照顾他们这位弱不禁风的小少爷，其余本家人便没有再出现过。

金宇硕本就还在内疚，干脆把伺候小少爷的任务揽在了自己身上。

外人只当是他对具公子动了真情，只有他们一家人知道，金宇硕这样做或许只是在弥补自己不可能给予的爱意。

那晚一闹，父亲和继母都有些失魂落魄，暂时不再理会他们的关系。李镇赫反倒想开了一些事情，他的弟弟现在没日没夜地在给别人当着保姆，他也屁颠屁颠地跟过去当着弟弟的保姆。

在这期间金宇硕都不怎么跟他交谈，李镇赫也不觉得难过，每天都带着不同花样的营养大餐去陪着金宇硕，但他的宝贝弟弟还是在肉眼可见的情况下消瘦了下来。

“要聊聊吗？”具正模出院那天，金宇硕站在公共吸烟区里对一直跟着他的李镇赫说。

李镇赫耸耸肩，无所谓地道：“都行。”可等了半天，对方只顾着吸烟并不和他搭话，他想了想，问：“你觉得具正模知道我们的事吗？”

“小模很聪明，但又太软弱，他只是不想拆穿而已。”

李镇赫本想反驳金宇硕的，但想了想他们一家人还不是因为维持某种假象而将真相隐瞒了将近十年，又觉得对方说得有道理，但他没有兴趣和金宇硕继续讨论具正模是个怎样的人，于是双方又沉默下来。

金宇硕一杆烟烧到了烟蒂，李镇赫再次失去了耐心，“你到底想和我说什么？”

“我想想。”金宇硕弹着烟灰的手顿了顿，神情若有所思，然后有些失态地问他，“你是不是有一天也会像小模这样，毫无预兆地晕过去？动不动就进重症病房？”

这下换李镇赫沉默了，他没有想到金宇硕会问这个事情，他们之前一直都是对心脏病这件事情避而不提的。李镇赫忍不住捂住自己的胸口，今天这里还算听话，没有失去理智地跳动。他张张嘴，咳嗽了几声，说：“所以我不喝酒不抽烟，尽可能地保护自己。”

金宇硕点点头，然后握住他的手，“哥你总是比我想象中更保护自己，这样我也放心了，我们以后还是不要见面了吧。”

李镇赫眉头一挑，对弟弟突然转变的话锋没有疑虑，大方地说：“好啊，都听你的。”

第一场春风吹来的时候，他和最爱的人挥手道了别。

后来李镇赫真的就不再理会金宇硕的事情了，毕竟他也早就过了每天沉迷在爱恨情欲里的年纪，除去寻找金宇硕的影子，生活里还有大把的事情要去做。

可或许是金宇硕一语成谶，刚分开没多久他也生了一场大病，差点用掉了半条命。

醒来的时候刚拔呼吸器，说话都有些难受。他看了看守在自己的居然是向来工作繁忙的父亲，一时间又是感动又是莫名地失落。父亲也注意到了他向四周张望的眼神，清了清嗓子，说：“我和你阿姨不在的时候，一直都是小硕在照顾你，听说你醒了，才回去休息。”

李镇赫愣了几秒，猛地翻身用被子盖住自己的脑袋。他生得手长脚长，在棉被中别扭地蜷缩成一团又幼稚又可笑，父亲也只能在外面看见他颤抖的弧度。

“爸爸……”他明显是哭过了，带着哭腔哽咽道：“你、您还不如继续骗我。告诉我金宇硕就是冷漠无情没心没肺的混蛋，他从来也没有来看过我，他活得潇洒自在人人羡慕。”

“镇赫啊，我和你阿姨自欺欺人太多年了，不想要再伤害你们了。”

“可是……可是他说再也不要见面了……”

“那就去把他找回来，镇赫啊，你不是总能捉住他吗？”

李镇赫听着父亲的话，躲在闷热潮湿的被子里泪流满面。

07

大概是生了太久的病，以至于连具正模取消婚约的事情都是从朋友口中听到的。

他原本以为在家中静养已久的继母会因为这件事情发疯，却没想到家里每个人都如平常一般过着了无生趣的日子。反而是已经没有任何瓜葛的具正模找到了他。

具正模始终维持着豪门大少爷的风度，好像与他没有什么间隙，甚至还略带怂恿语气问他要不要去喝酒。李镇赫对具正模心里面始终还存了一些比较心理，对方既然都已经开口了，他也心一横直说“舍命陪君子了”。

两个人平常都是滴酒不沾，酒量也是半斤八两，见面次数不算太多，谈论的话题也始终在金宇硕身上打转。

具正模捧着新上来的酒杯，含含糊糊地问他还记不记得当初提到过的和金宇硕的初遇场景。

李镇赫讽刺道：“怎么不记得，怦然心动，一见钟情呗。”

年轻一些的男人不理会他泛着酸味儿的语气，又说：“那你还记不记得我说金老师当时在画的那幅画？”

李镇赫眨着眼睛努力对焦，一脸认真地等着具正模的下文。

具正模抿着嘴，略带不甘地说：“他啊……宇硕哥他在画你。”

“所以你说我是不是傻啊，明明从一开始就知道他喜欢你了，还是希望有一天能打动他……”

宇硕哥在画你。

金宇硕在画我。

看不见的时候，十分想念的时候，悲痛欲绝的时候，他都在画我。

后面具正模说的酒话李镇赫全都听不进去了，

他的脑袋里像开了场千载难逢的烟火大会，绚烂的星火在天空中燃烧绽放，那些漂亮的、夺目的东西让他应接不暇。他没空思考了，他开始停止思考了，他的弟弟，他的金宇硕，再一次夺走了他的全部。

他又喝了好多酒，一杯接一杯的，他从不知道喝酒能让他如此快乐，他捂着发疼的心脏，想，这么多年真是白活了。

李镇赫不记得自己是怎么回到家里的，失去了神采的继母就站在楼梯口平静地看着他，他走上前握住阿姨冰凉的手，说：“阿姨，我也爱他。”

“我知道他在哪里，可我根本不敢去找他。”

“我好爱他啊，妈妈您不要再伤害小硕了好吗？”继子牵住继母的双手缓缓坐在地上，他第一次承认了继母在家里的地位。他像一个被偷走心爱玩具的小孩儿，毫不顾虑地大声哭了起来，嘴里说着颠三倒四地话语：“金宇硕呢？他去哪里了？你把金宇硕还给我吧，求求你了。”

“妈妈，我错了，您就把金宇硕让给我吧。”

画面一转，穿着羊绒大衣跑进大门的金宇硕一脸紧张地看着他，“李镇赫你这是不要命了？！”

李镇赫糊满浆糊的大脑晃了晃，看清眼前男人的那瞬间他变成了千辛万苦冲破牢笼的花孔雀，好不容易才闻到了自由的味道，那舒爽滋味儿比酒精烟草药物好上一万倍。

好漂亮的美人，这不就是我一生中最爱的男人吗？

他心里想道。

金宇硕搂进他，又轻声细语地问他：“你到底怎么了？”

怎么了？

他问我怎么了。

我想做爱。

我想把性器插进你的屁股里，乱伦也好，偷情也罢，想把你干坏操射。

我爱你。

我恨你。

08

李镇赫刚醒来还有点恍惚，昨晚发生的事情零散地浮现在眼前，判断不出真假。他看到金宇硕穿着属于自己的衬衫就坐在床头的时候明显有些震惊，但语气里还是维持着从容，“我们，做爱了吗？”

金宇硕放下手机，摇摇头，“没有，你昨天吐了我一身。现在怎么样？还舒服吗？”

他没答话，瞥了眼金宇硕放在床头柜的烟盒，手忙脚乱地把藏在床底下的烟灰缸地递过去。

金宇硕一脸诧异地在他和他手中的烟灰缸之间打转。

烟灰缸是七八年前的款式，又丑又重，他们都知道，李镇赫是从来都不抽烟的。

但李镇赫过去总是会幻想在这个家里也能和金宇硕正大光明地睡在一起，于是提前备下了金宇硕喜欢的东西。再后来，金宇硕离开了，而他也只能将美梦搁置在了积满灰尘的床脚下。

他有些讨好地把烟灰缸塞进金宇硕手里，倍感轻松地说：“欠你的生日礼物。”

“……”

“宇硕我有一件事情要向你坦诚，那天你问我会不会突然死去，我说为了活命可以永远不碰烟酒。”李镇赫缓了缓，从身后抱住金宇硕，“其实，我也是为了你在一直努力。”

金宇硕对他的告白没什么反应，只是向后靠在他的肩头上，“我也有一件事情要对你说实话，妈妈让我离开你的时候，除了考虑到了你的身体，也是为了妈妈。妈妈一个人要在这里站稳脚跟很不容易，我不想因为我的私欲毁掉她的人生。”

李镇赫收紧双手，“那从现在开始我和你一起照顾妈妈好不好？”

金宇硕笑了笑，算是默认了他的话。

他蹭了蹭弟弟的发丝，开心地说：“我还在做梦吧。”

“不是梦。但是镇赫，我这次回家其实是来收拾之前扔在储藏室的东西的。”

李镇赫挂在脸上的笑容渐渐僵硬下来，他轻轻推开了怀中的男人，“你要彻底离开了？”

金宇硕看着他，有些犹豫地说：“不算是，就是觉得在这里待得太久了。想多去外面看看，写写生。”

李镇赫从床头跳起来三步并两步走到衣柜前翻找起来，他很快从暗处拿出之前没来得及送出去的戒指塞进金宇硕的怀里，“这也是送你的生日礼物。”

“镇赫……”

“这个水晶球也是。”

“还有这个。”

“这些……”

李镇赫又拿出好几个积了灰的礼盒。

“镇赫哥……”

“我还准备了好多，藏在家里的各个角落，金宇硕你确定……你不准备找找看它们再走吗？”李镇赫大口大口喘着气，他背过身不让弟弟看见自己的眼泪。

金宇硕用力板正他的脑袋，红着眼眶，擦掉他不知什么时候堆了满脸的泪痕，“李镇赫，你怎么都不听我把话说完。”

“这一次你也可以来找我。”

李镇赫眨了眨眼睛，酒精让他变得脆弱无比，有一滴泪从眼角滑落，“什么？”

金宇硕抚平他睡得一团糟的头发，然后吻上他略带咸涩的嘴角，“来找我吧，你不是总能找到我嘛。”

李镇赫不断深呼吸，他终于冷静下来，开始回吻弟弟，先用力抱紧这具令他着迷的身体接着再眷恋地松开双臂。弟弟亲昵的举动一直都带着奇妙的魔力，能让他焦躁的心获得片刻的宁静，所以少年时期他也曾误认为这样的行为是对金宇硕肉体的渴望，成年以后才发现无人可比、无人能懂的满足感源于金宇硕本身。

与欲望无关，又被欲望纠缠，构成不可摧毁的城池。

08

弟弟留在储藏室的杂物实在太多，他每寻找出一样需要带走的东西，李镇赫都会把欠下的生日礼物递还给他。

金宇硕个子不高，体态又比一般男性还要轻盈，李镇赫看着对方快要被重物压垮的样子有些不好意思，他挠挠头，“要不，还是我先帮你保存吧？”

“没关系。”金宇硕拒绝了他，“送出去的礼物哪有收回去的道理。”

一个下午他都陪着金宇硕，家里的人全都识趣地躲得远远的，没人敢来打扰他们。

推开大门目送金宇硕拖着巨大行李箱离开的时候，分别那日暴雪压垮春风的痛楚又重新回溯到了身体里，他捂着胸口，大口喘着气。

一路向前的金宇硕像是感应到了他的悲伤，回头来朝他招手——

“李镇赫！你可以来找我。”

他笑了笑，像在看金宇硕，又像在看快要下山的太阳，枯木逢春。

09

“嗯，我快要到你发给我的地址了。”

“这次应该可以确定，不是查到了他的消费记录了吗。”

李镇赫挂断电话，将车停在海边的一栋洋房面前，下车时他突然开始紧张起来，原先在收到消息时表现出来的平静全都于此刻消失殆尽。

他既期待着又惶恐着，这并不是他第一次出来寻找金宇硕。

弟弟走得洒脱，除去每离开一个旧的目的地会寄来明信片和长长的情书，其他时候可以算作是了无音讯。多次错过金宇硕的李镇赫似乎失去了与弟弟感知的能力，他那个时候才恍然大悟——能找到金宇硕并不是他厉害他聪明，而是金宇硕想让他找到自己。

兴许是这两年金宇硕等得无趣了，才会给他留下追寻的线索。

他回过神来，打量这栋不大却精致的小楼，门口挂着写着韩文的牌子“门没锁，直接进。”，李镇赫后退半步“啧”了一声，这样的设计分明弟弟留给他的，能找到这个地方的韩国人第一个是金宇硕，第二个就是跟着金宇硕过来的自己了吧。

他轻轻推开房门，只看了眼屋内的光景便脚步一怔。

光线明亮的客厅被金宇硕装改成了堆满油画和颜料的画室，上身未着片缕的金宇硕背对着自己专注地画着面前的油画，再往里面能隔着透明的落地窗看见大海，窗户大开海风让赤裸的金宇硕有些瑟缩，可弟弟对着大海却在画着与海水蓝天毫无关联的景物。

那便是让李镇赫吃惊的原因。

“你到底画了多少幅我的画像？”

金宇硕对他的到来一点也不意外，头也不回地说：“每年生日送你一幅都送不完。”

李镇赫叹了口气，他脱掉身上的外套，冲上前，这画面和过去找到金宇硕的场景丝毫不差，他借由着裹住金宇硕的衣物用力抱住对方。

他说：“终于捉到了。”

我躲在云雾里的月亮。

10

所幸，哥哥和我还是熬过了漫长的苦月期。

我们马上要登机了，故事就先到此为止吧。

正文完。


End file.
